


Sisters and Stars

by Clari_net23



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Comfort, Freckles, Gen, Sibling Bonding, ooc probably, space obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clari_net23/pseuds/Clari_net23
Summary: Danny gets freckles, he doesn't take it well. Luckily he has Jazz who can help him out.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Sisters and Stars

"Has it ever occurred to you that _maybe_ you're exaggerating a bit here?" Jazz said while laying on her stomach at the foot of her bed, and hugging a pillow. "It's really not that noticeable and that should mean something coming from me".

"That's just it," Danny exclaimed and pointed at his face, "they shouldn't even _be_ noticeable when they shouldn't exist!"

Danny looked, for a lack of a better term, like complete shit. His blue eyes were wide and frantic, his hands kept clenching into fists as if he needed to grab something or punch someone but couldn't decide. His dark hair was messier than usual like he'd been running his hands through it. Given how his hands are clenched, it would be safe to assume that this was exactly the case.

And resting on Danny Fenton's face filled with worry, an array of light freckles.

Jazz took note of his disheveled appearance and tucked away her observations to the back of her mind to fully focus on her panicking baby brother.

Now if this were a normal teenager, this would be a silly scene taking place in the summer where freckles are most often to appear because of too much time spent in the sun. 

But see, Danny's biology is a little different, not to mention that his whole life's definition of "normal" is a little more skewed than others. The pale boy had freckles appearing in January, despite being nearly nocturnal and covering the bridge of his nose and cheeks in faint stars and constellation patterns.

Jazz raised an eyebrow, "No one is going to notice that the freckles match the stars in the sky Danny, the only reason you do is because you're a nerd when it comes to space."

The freckles themselves were very faint. They could only really be seen when standing very close in front of Danny. From certain angles, a freckle would look as if it shined depending on where the light hits it, but it could easily be brushed off as a speck of glitter or dust. Although Jazz was curious about why they were appearing on Danny's human half instead of his ghostly one, seeing them as stars wasn't her main curiosity. Her time observing ghosts during her adventures with Team Phantom have revealed the *obsessive* nature that all ghosts seem to have — Danny being no exception. 

"That's not the point Jazz, this isn't normal!" he exclaimed. "It-it's not _human_..." 

Danny had whispered the last part of that sentence. He lowered his head, using his bangs to break eye contact that had Jazz sober up and stare intensely at him. "I-I know that I've used my powers as Fenton, b-but those were things I was able to control, a-and they had a purpose. These don't do anything but prove that I'm a complete freak, no matter what form I take." 

Jazz's eyes soften and she moves off her bed. She walks up to Danny and grabs his arms while hunching down to force him to look at her. 

"You're not a freak Danny," she whispers. Her eyes are intense as she looks into her brother's eyes widely staring back at her with fear and thinly veiled hope. "A few ghostly elements trickling into your human self doesn't make you a freak."

"It makes me weird even by my standards," he whispers back. 

How can Danny explain the panic of his secret identity being uncovered by parts of him that he can't control? The only person he could ask about this situation is a creep, and even if Vlad wasn't a bad guy, Danny would rather be left in the dark than confront Vlad only to find out that he _is_ an anomaly. He hasn't even transformed into Phantom yet with this new revelation. Will the constellations disappear? Or worse, will the stars be more prominent? What happens if someone finds out? What if mom and dad find out? What if the government finds out?!

Danny feels his breathing pattern speed up as his mind continues to think about everything that could go wrong, unable to hear past the roaring in his ears. Before he's allowed to get too deep into his head, he feels Jazz's hands squeezing his arms and her speaking.

"—gonna be okay Danny. Just listen to the sound of my voice and focus on that, okay?" Danny focused on her pinched eyebrows as she spoke, and he nodded. 

The next few moments had Danny getting his breathing back to normal and letting Jazz's talking buzz in his ears. Once Danny lifted up his hands to brush off Jazz's hands that were still holding him did she stop.

"I'm okay now," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact and stepping away from her grip.

Jazz nodded in acceptance and sat down on her bed. She crossed her arms around her torso and looked at the ground. She took a shaky breath, but when she opened her mouth, her words were steady. 

"I think this new development shows that you and Phantom aren't completely split down the middle, you're him and he's you. The traits Phantom has as a hero originate from you. Secret identities and transformations aside, you are whole and complete just as you are. I don't know what it feels like to be going through what you're dealing with, but I know my little brother. No matter what that accident did to you, you remain the same at the core of your being whether you're saving Amity Park or doing homework in our kitchen. Not being fully human hasn't taken away your humanity Danny." 

Finally, Jazz looks back at her brother, her voice earnest as deep blue eyes meet icy blue ones. This is the boy who comes home late into the night saving a town that doesn't know the secrets that lie beneath the playful smirk and puns. Jazz can only think that this is the same boy who used to sneak into her room late at night, similar to tonight, with a plushie rocket in hand asking to be read a story. Even now, he still seeks her out for comfort and acceptance. It makes her heart ache. 

"Your worries about your identity being revealed are unfortunately not unrealistic, so we can figure out how to hide the freckles until you feel you're in a safe place to do so. But don't forget that you are good, no matter who you are in the moment. Phantom and Fenton are two sides of the same amazing coin, don't forget that." 

Danny was unnaturally still and held a blank expression on his face for a moment. By the time Jazz had stopped speaking and a moment of silence had descended on the room, Danny finally flashed a small smile at his sister. 

"Thanks for the pep talk", he said lightly chuckling, trying to dissuade the air of seriousness. His eyes were unusually bright and shiny, and Jazz chose to ignore what that could mean. 

"Any time baby brother", she replied following her brother's lead. 

"I should probably try to get some sleep tonight so I don't fall asleep in Lancer's class again though."

Jazz snorted. 

By the end of the night, Danny had a bottle of Jazz's concealer in his nightstand drawer, and a warm settled feeling in his chest. Maybe one day he'll grow brave enough to show himself to the world. Until then, he knows that his sister and the stars will be with him every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is. I'm not super happy with the ending, but yeah let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> <3


End file.
